The Many Shades Of Hikki
by kitsuneLovers94
Summary: Cynical, Creepy, Lazy, Rude. Hikigaya Hachiman as people see him in general. Endearing, Oddly Charming, Responsible, Kind. Hikigaya Hachiman to the ones who know him. There are many shades to this so called King of Loners, and the lovely ladies that surround him are more than willing to learn about them.
1. Chapter 1 (Yukino)

**AN: Hi there. Well, to those who know me, I'm glad to see you again. To those who don't, it's nice to meet you.**

 **My usual readers are probably wondering, "KL, why the hell are you posting a new fic? When are you gonna update Push Back? Where the hell have you been?" Well, to sum it all up... I was busy. Working 10 hours, 6 days a week at a construction site leaves me no time or the mental capacity to even _think_ of writing Push Back. But just because I don't have the time doesn't mean I don't have the urge to write.**

 **So that gave birth to this little fic.**

 **I'm gonna say this here in the beginning, I'm not going to fully invest in this thing. This fic is just meant for me to dump simple fluffy ideas that I've been meaning to write at random moments in my life. Updates may be rapid or can even take months or years. The chapters are all loosely connected and are based on after the "End" of Yukino's request, meaning that these events happen after all the drama and in their third year.**

 **This story is also marginally unedited by my partner, Editor-san. I'm trying my best to make less mistakes in my drafts to make his life easier. Also I want you guys to note the difference in my other more focused works.**

 **This story is meant for feels and fluff. Nothing more.**

 **With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Complicated Sensitivity**

"Remind me again why we're here?"

I did my best to suppress the sigh threatening to leave my lips. But like with any situation involving the devolved specimen beside me, the act was futile.

" _Sigh_ … Hikigaya-kun, it truly fascinates me how you can forget such simple information. It is amazing how some species of fish have evolved to not need a brain."

"I can move and talk, that's proof enough I have one."

"True. Perhaps the rot in your eyes has finally traveled to the recesses of your skull, Hikizombie-kun."

"Straight for the eyes again. Your quips are getting stale, Yukinoshita."

"Not as stale as your memory."

From the grimace he was showing I knew I had won another of our verbal spats. As always, the score between us leaned heavily in my favor.

" _Sigh…_ can we just get to the point as to why you dragged me out of my house?"

His inquiry had me turn to face our current whereabouts, an old book store hidden among the many shop lots littering the street we stood. The words "Letter Bee" on the sign out front was quite faded, a testament to the age of this establishment.

"It is part of our current request. The literature club will be hosting a gallery displaying an assortment of books to the student body, come the following weeks. The theme of their gallery is "Old but Gold"."

"Let me guess; they requested us to do their dirty work in finding a sponsor for the books they want to show off."

"Your words are as uncouth as always but not entirely far from the truth. The president of the literature club requested our help in broadening their search for potential sponsors. That's why we're here."

"And if it's a request for the club, why isn't Yuigahama here too?"

"Yuigahama-san went to visit a relative who has taken ill."

As soon as I was done explaining, Hikigaya-kun sagged his shoulders and audibly groaned in complaint.

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can go home."

"Your laziness knows no bounds, Hikigaya-kun."

"It's a gift."

* * *

Explaining to the owner about our request was simple. The kindly old man was more than generous enough to, not lend, but donate us several old texts that have gone out of print. I rejected the offer out of respect for the worth of those books but he strongly insisted. Hikigaya-kun, as quick witted as always, suggested offhandedly to just put the books up in our school's library. With such a path open to us it would have been needless to refuse any further. I accepted the kind gesture with a promise to house them for the benefit of the public.

Of course I had Hikigaya-kun help the owner search and carry the books. He complained as expected, but as the one who suggested such a course of action so too must he help fulfill it.

You are your own undoing as the saying goes.

Seeing as I was currently alone, I let my curiosity guide me as I browsed the assorted books available. As stated before, the store was old and it showed externally and internally. The shelves were made of hard oak that gave of a very antique feel. The books were very dated, some having turned yellow over the years. The subtle smell of old parchment and wooden material was oddly soothing.

As I walked along the small paths between the tall shelves, a book nestled on the top most row caught my interest. There weren't any words on the spine that would indicate a title. Instead, there was only a small silhouette of a gold cat etched to it.

Curiosity led me here; now I must be satisfied.

I reached up to take it but unfortunately my average stature impedes me from doing so. Even standing on the tips of my toes did nothing to breach the gap.

The situation was oddly poetic. Be it a living feline or a feline themed book, both seemed to be equally elusive in nature to my wanting grasp.

Poetic, yet extremely infuriating.

Even so, I did not give up. Grunting in exertion I stretched as far up as I can physically go. I even leaned onto the shelf for leverage, supporting myself with one hand on a lower shelf.

I was almost there.

I could reach it.

Just.

A little.

 _Further_ …

"What are you doing?"

Eh?

The sudden laps of concentration made me slip. My grip on the shelf faltered. My feet landed haphazardly and jolts of pain ran up my ankles and calves. I failed to right myself on unsteady legs.

I, Yukinoshita Yukino, am falling.

* * *

I expected cold hard wooden flooring to greet me.

I didn't expect a warm, solid body.

Thin yet firm arms coiled around my waist, hoisting me up and preventing further decent. I could feel a heart beating rapidly. I thought it was my own but this beating came from behind me. Specifically, the person holding me in his arms.

I slowly and tentatively looked up towards my savior. A pair of familiar rotten eyes greeted me.

When had he grown so tall?

"Oi, Yukinoshita, you ok?"

His words were said rudely, but his eyes conveyed nothing but concern.

It made my body grow uncomfortably warm.

"Y-Yes… y-you can let me go now, Hikigaya-kun."

Words were said. Mind agrees. Heart didn't.

Slowly, he loosened his grip and I was left albeit unsteadily on my own two feet. I didn't immediately turn back to face him. There was no possible way I would let him see the crimson flush spread across my face.

Why? Why did he have to make me lose concentration? If he hadn't surprised me I wouldn't have slipped. I wouldn't have needed to be saved and be so flustered right now.

And I would have gotten that book!

"Is that what you almost killed yourself for?"

I looked up to that elusive bundle of parchment, still so far out of reach. I watched in wonder as his hand reached out towards it. In doing so he involuntarily moved closer as he stretched forward. If I leaned back by just a little I would be against him again. The thought made calming my redden cheeks even harder.

" _Yosh_ … Got it."

He did it. He did it with such little effort. It really hammered in the difference in physiology between a man and a woman.

"Hey, Yukinoshita. I know being close to me must have felt like the end of the world but do you have to keep ignoring me? Look, I even helped you get your stupid book."

Why was he acting so haughty? There wasn't even a hint of waver in his voice. Did t-touching me do nothing to him?! How shameless!

I turned to give him the coldest stare I could muster. He visibly flinched the moment we locked gazes.

"What's with the death glare?"

"For your information, I didn't need your help."

"Hah?"

"It was already within reach by the time you appeared. I would have gotten it myself."

"You were barely even touching it. And you lost your grip and tripped."

"Only because you surprised me! Suddenly voicing out your presence almost led me to an unfortunate end."

"Well sorry for startling you but I did save you."

"Which didn't have to happen. I wouldn't have been caught in such a vulnerable state if you had just been quiet. I bet you loved every second of it."

"And why would you believe that?"

"Finding me struggling. Acting the hero. Touching me so carelessly. You're as deprived and perverted as I expected, you lech."

I regretted those words the second they left my lips. They were meant to mask my embarrassment. Empty insults, like always.

Berating him. Calling him names. Back handed comments.

Most of the time I never took stock to how my words affect him. He always seemed so nonchalant whenever he heard them. He would even revel in those insults, as if they were some kind of trophy.

I always said them from a distance.

Now that we were just barely a foot away from each other, I can see clearly what my words really do.

There was pain in his eyes. Pain _I_ caused.

I always say that his eyes were reminiscent of dead fish. I never realized they were actually the most expressive feature on his face. His lips were in a neutral line and cheek muscles looked slack. A practiced poker face.

But his eyes couldn't lie.

Now that I actually look at them, _really_ look at them…

They reminded me of a wounded animal.

"Whatever you say, Yukinoshita. Here, your book."

He placed it in my hands and turned away from me. The moment we broke eye contact it felt like a haze was lifted from my mind.

"I'll be waiting at the front desk with the old man. Take your time."

Ah, he's putting his shield up. Walking away while ignoring his wounds. Wounds I inflicted. Ever the proud martyr.

I couldn't stand it.

"Wait."

I gripped his arm tightly with both hands. The dull thump of the book hitting the floor echoed between us. He stood rigid for a moment before slowly turning back to face me. His eyes were now guarded, lips pulled into an uncomfortable frown.

"What?"

His voice was rough, almost like a growl. It sent a shiver through my body.

He was angry. No, not angry. Frustrated.

Frustrated at me.

I needed to calm him down.

"I… I-I'm sorry."

When acknowledging a mistake, the first thing you have to do is apologize.

His eyes went wide. Surprised? Well you should be. It was rare for me to say such words. Make sure to cherish them.

"… There's no need."

A deflect. I expected that. It's so like you to push away peoples gratitude and regrets, even when you rightfully deserve it.

I gently pulled him back. He reluctantly obliged. We stood face to face again, now even closer. I had to crane my head upwards. He really has grown. Since when did I only reach up to his chest?

"I'm sorry."

If once was not enough then another is needed. If even that is not enough then you keep trying.

"Again, there's no need."

"Yes, there is."

I'll wear down your walls if I have to. Just like you have done to me these past months.

"I'm sorry."

I can see it. His guard is slipping away. What was hidden was… amusement?

"Heh… heheh."

He's chuckling. It was deep and mellow. It sent a pleasant rumble through my chest. I-I can already feel my cheeks warming.

"W-Why are you laughing?"

"Eheh… you… you're taking this way too seriously."

"I-I was in the wrong. Anything less and it wouldn't mean anything. A-And you were being quite stubborn."

"Stubborn, huh? Would you like to be the pot or the kettle?"

Oh, this boy is so infuriating!

Stupid, nincompoop, Hachiman!

"Finding amusement in a situation like this… I take it back, you really are deplorable."

Somewhere between our exchange our hands had found each other. Our fingers subtly moved and caressed one another in a small and intimate dance. The contact sent little jolts of electricity from the tips of my fingers all the way up my spine.

His eyes were so warm now. To my delight, there was even a hint of affection in his gaze. My face was probably reminiscent of a ripe tomato by now. I didn't want him to indulge in my flustered visage any further. I was afraid that if I stayed under such a warm gaze for long I would eventually lose myself. I needed to find a way to separate from him.

But…

" _Ehem._ "

We instantly froze. Slowly, almost mechanically, we turned to the sudden disturbance.

"While it warms my old heart to see young love, I'm afraid my little store isn't an appropriate place to be getting intimate."

As if being burnt by each other, we quickly separated less we further embarrassed ourselves in front of the owner. We quickly apologized and decided it was best to make our leave of the establishment. We thank the owner for his gracious donation once again, albeit more hastily than the first time before disappearing out the front door.

The second we were outside we both let out long an exasperated sighs. The awkward tension suffocating us in the store the moment we were caught was finally lifted.

I took this moment to steal a glance at him. He did the same to me.

We smiled.

Soon, we laughed.

* * *

The walk following our escape was spent in silence. We didn't talk, not because we couldn't, but because we were simply enjoying the others presence.

The distance between us was smaller than when we first came earlier in the day. Our shoulders and the back of ours hands would occasionally brush against the other.

I glanced at him, my friend.

No, not friend. We were too close. These small intimate moments denied us the right to label our relationship to be anything as simple as friends. But we weren't close enough to be called lovers.

It was complicated.

Yes, a perfect word to sum it all up.

He was uncouth and lazy, but also empathetic and responsible.

He was unnerving and creepy, yet oddly charming and kind.

Stoic and aloof.

Sensitive and endearing.

He was just so complicated.

Yet I couldn't help but fall in love with him.

… There was just one problem.

I wasn't the only one.

* * *

 **AN: So how was my first attempt at fluff? It's not my best work or the best quality so I'm sure there's going to be a lot of complaints here and there. The next chapter will be will focus on Yui. It's gonna be diabetes inducing XD.**

 **Well, have a nice day my lovely readers! This is kitsunelovers, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Yui)

**AN: Ok, either all of you _reaaaally_ like fluff, or you guys really like Yukino, because that's the only explanation as to why the last chapter had such a good reception.**

 **Hello again my beautiful readers, I hope you all are having a nice day. I come again to deliver upon you another dose of much needed fluff, this time featuring our loveable nice girl, Yuigahama Yui!**

 **A little something I have to mention though before you read this chapter. As I mentioned before in the last chapter, these stories are based on _after_ the main story, so that means some characters might act a bit differently from what you would perceive as normal. Not to say they're OOC, but just expect little changes in their mentality is all.**

 **Oh, and one more thing. Rejoice everyone for as of the 1st of September I am officially out of industrial training! ... aaaand back in university for my final year. TTATT**

 **Don't expect that since I'm not working anymore means I can concentrate on PUSH BACK, because my teachers are out there to _kill_ me I tell you. FIRST week back in school and already I have assignments dog-piling me. Just pray that if all goes well I'll get back onto it.**

 **With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

 _ **PS: Prepare insulin**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Concerningly Rewarding**

I'm not good at studying.

Like, _really_ not good.

That being said, I'm obviously not the best student. I think it's because I made it a habit to not bother to score on tests. I found earlier on that people who get good grades don't fit in well with the majority. People get jealous, and you can't make a lot of friends if their jealous of you. So it didn't matter to me if I got better or worse. As long as I fit in with the crowd then everything would be fine.

But of course something came along the way that changed my opinion.

Or in this case, _someone._

"Hikki, is this right?"

"Give it here."

I watched with an anxious heart as he checked over my answers. The mock questions were tough. Well, tough for me. I'm sure Hikki and Yukinon could answer them, no problems whatsoever. Must be nice being smart.

"Eight out of ten. Good job."

I breathed out a sigh I'd been holding in relief before my lips formed into a huge smile.

"Thanks, Hikki."

"There's no need to thank me. You're the one who's been busting your back over studying. This was all you."

It was true. For the past few months I've been studying regularly every day. I wanted so badly to get better. To get smarter.

To be equal.

"But I wouldn't have gotten this far without your help, Hikki. Both you and Yukinon have been tutoring me all this time. So really, thank you."

Even though it was a real pain to study, the times where it was just Hikki and I were one of the few reasons why I didn't mind.

"If you put it that way then I deserve more than thanks. I should get a nobel prize for getting your brain working again after all the years of inactivity."

Of course it would be _so_ much better if I didn't have to deal with his sass!

"My brain worked just fine beforehand, you big dummy!"

"Your old test scores say otherwise."

Being reminded of how bad I was made me flush in embarrassment. Stop smirking, you!

Like always when he teases me, I hit him in the chest as many times as I could. Of course I always did it lightly. No matter how annoying or rude he can be I could never hit him seriously.

But I'm coming really close to hitting him for real!

"Don't go bringing up my bad grades! You're so mean, Hikki! Stupid! Dummy! Jerk! Creep! Meanie!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

I stared up at him with an angry pout and all he did was smile wryly. The distance between us now was a bit shorter than usual. I took note of his shaggy hair, it having grown quite a bit since the start of the year. When was the last time he had a haircut? He's probably too lazy to even get one. But it gave him quite a wild and masculine air.

His eyes weren't as creepy as when we first met. Back then they would constantly have that beady look to them; always straining and scrutinizing everything. Nowadays, they were more relaxed and expressive. It made quite a big difference.

A very good difference.

… Ok, I'm blushing for a totally different reason now.

"Hey, you ok? You suddenly blanked out on me."

"Ah! Uh… I-It's nothing!"

"You sure?"

The look he was giving me made me flush even harder. A concerned Hikki is a cute Hikki. Oh, my heart is totally pumping like mad right now!

"R-Really… Let's just get back to studying."

"… If you say so. Just don't push it. All this studying will be for nothing if you break your head over it."

I know, Hikki. But if breaking my head gets me what I want then that's fine with me.

Because I'm not doing all this for nothing.

* * *

"It's done!"

I looked over my newly finished essay with satisfaction. I checked the timer, a good fifteen minutes left before the set limit. My fingers hurt from writing so much but the satisfaction of finishing the paper made the pain worth it.

"You done proofreading for any mistakes?"

"Give me a minute."

I cautiously made sure there wasn't anything wrong with my essay. If it was me from a few months ago I'd never get the opportunity since I'd always finish it at the last second. Even if I did have enough time I wouldn't even know where I might have been wrong.

"… Ok, I think everything is fine."

"Let's hope so."

I gave it over to Hikki and like before, waited anxiously for him to finish grading. His eyes gained that familiar scrutinizing squint as he started marking. It just made me even more nervous.

…

…

"So… how did I do?"

"…."

"… Hikki?"

"… I wonder if it's going to rain today?"

"Eh?"

He smiled that wry smile as he handed back my essay, "Congrats. It's 'A' quality work."

I was stunned for a moment.

An 'A'?

Like, really?!

I quickly glossed over all the marks on it. There were only a few red lines pointing out redundancies and such but other than that it was perfect!

"I did it! I did it, Hikki!"

"Yeah, you did. Now hopefully you can do just as good on next week's test."

"I can do it! I can totally do it!"

This was proof. Proof that I can be on par with them. Proof that I can reach my goal.

"You're looking way too happy over just a simple practice paper."

"But I can't help it! I've never gotten an A on an essay before."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't ruin the moment, Hikki."

I gave him a pointed look that I've seen Yukinon do a thousand times whenever Hikki would be rude… which was like, almost all the time.

"Yeesh… Alright, enough with the glare. You've been hanging out with Yukinoshita way too much."

"Ehehe, Yukinon knows best how to keep you in line, Hikki. Well, other than Komachi-chan."

I cheekily grinned at him as he grumbled under his breath about the unfairness of women and ranking up his resistances, usual Hikki things.

"… Are you tired?"

"Eh? I-I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

He stared at me for a good moment before turning away and gesturing to the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's been almost four whole hours since we started our session, and you haven't taken a break since."

"Eeeh?!"

No way! I looked to the clock and sure enough it was already half past five.

"… I guess I didn't notice. A-Are you tired, Hikki?"

"Between waiting for you to finish answering questions and doing my own work, I had plenty of time to relax. You on the other hand just kept going and going. Heck, you didn't even notice me taking a toilet break halfway through."

Had I really been _that_ distracted? I didn't even notice the time pass by. Already I could see the sky starting to turn orange from the window.

"Eheh… maybe I've gotten too used to studying."

"… Are you overworking yourself?"

He was giving me a rather worried look. His eyes were staring straight at me and I couldn't help but get flustered. A warm feeling started to grow in my chest.

"Are you worried about me?"

" _Guh_ … somewhat." His face was turning pink as he said it. The warmth was growing even bigger now.

"Eheheh, I see. That makes me happy." I gave him a big smile and he grew even redder.

I looked back down at the paper in my hands for a moment. I traced each line slowly while humming in thought.

Slowly but surely, I was getting there. The hours and days of work were showing. Classes were getting easier to follow. Quizzes weren't as scary as before. Tests weren't near impossible any longer.

I felt happy, knowing I was making progress.

And then I thought about the future. It was only going to get harder and harder. The place I wanted to go to. The place _he_ was going to go to.

It was frustrating, knowing there was still a long way to go.

Can I keep up?

Will I actually get there?

Will what I want be waiting for me at the end?

Maybe-

 _Pat._

Eh?

"Oi, stop thinking too hard."

I felt a large warm hand on top of my head. I looked up in surprise and immediately blushed hard. He was staring at me with full on concern. I felt like a lump was stuck in my throat. It was probably my heart.

" _Hi-Hikki?_ " I squeaked out his name.

His face was also turning red but he kept his strong gaze on me.

"I don't know what's going on in that empty head of yours… but filling it with stupid thoughts ain't healthy. Source: Me."

His words were mean and rough, but to me they sounded so kind and gentle. It was just like him, to be rude and caring at the same time just to keep in character.

He's such a hopeless dummy.

"Don't think too much over this. I'm just… giving you a reward for all your hard work."

My heart jumped when I felt his hand start to move. His fingers brushed my hair gently causing shivers to run up my back. I unconsciously pressed against his warm palm. A soft groan left me when he rubbed over a particular spot.

I felt my hair bun loosen, the hair tie probably shifting from my hair being tussled. It was slightly annoying so I pulled it off, my hair coming loose as a result.

His hand suddenly stopped moving.

"Hikki?"

I didn't realize I had my eyes closed the whole time. I opened them to see a super red faced Hikki staring at me pretty intensely.

"Your hair… it's gotten longer."

Ah, he noticed.

"I've been thinking of growing it out. Wanted to change my style, y'know?"

And because you like girls with long hair.

"It's… nice."

"… You can touch it if you want?"

He looked at me in surprise. I just smiled shyly.

He slowly moved his hand. When his fingers brushed against my ear I suddenly let out a soft gasp. We stared at each other with wide eyes and glowing cheeks.

"O-Oi, you ok?"

"M-My ears are sensitive."

"I-I see."

I couldn't look him in the eye anymore and just closed my eyes shut. He seemed to take that as a sign to continue as his hand moved again. I breathed in a bit shakily when his fingers ran through my hair just above the back of my neck. With each brush and gentle tug my heart beat moved erratically.

And then he brushed my ear again.

" _Hya_!"

Everything suddenly stopped. He didn't move. I didn't move. I don't think I was even breathing!

I couldn't stand the silence any longer and slowly opened my eyes. My face burned even more when I saw his face was somehow closer than before. What caught my attention though were his eyes. They looked slightly unfocused, like he was in some sort of trance.

"Hikki?"

My breath hitched when he suddenly cupped my right cheek. I felt a single finger trace the rim of my ear.

" _Hnng…"_

That finger reached to the back of my earlobe. His thumb joined in as well and I felt him start to gently rub my ear. The stimulation sent pleasant waves up to my head. My breathing was labored. I was trying so hard to hold back anymore weird sounds from escaping my lips.

W-What is he doing to me? If he keeps that up I-

And then he pinched.

" _Hngaahh!"_

It was like static shock just rushed up my brain. Haggard pants escaped me as my heart skipped every few beats. I had to hold onto his arm as shivers came over my body. I stared up at him hazily. He stared back with that same glazed look in his eyes.

It was scary… yet oddly exciting.

Our faces were now just a few inches apart. Our breaths were coming out roughly and slowly. His eyes were hooded and dark, but they were looking only at me.

I let out another breathless sigh.

Just a little more.

A little bit more.

More…

 _Knock knock!_

"Onii-chan~? Yui-san~?"

The door opened and Komachi-chan popped her cute little head in. Her eyes landed on us and she smiled. We returned the smile, though weakly.

And about several feet away from each other.

"H-Hey, K-Komachi-chan! W-What's up?"

"I just came to check on you guys! Oh, and also to tell Onii-chan that our parents aren't coming back for dinner tonight."

Hikki didn't say anything other than grunting to sound out he heard her.

"Say, Yui-san, wanna have dinner with us?"

"A-Are you sure, Komachi-chan? I wouldn't want to trouble you two."

"It's fine, it's fine! If we don't have enough stuff to cook then Onii-chan can just go buy us some more groceries. Right, my beloved big brother?"

Again Hikki didn't answer verbally, just grunting in agreement.

Of course, this made Komachi-chan suspicious.

"Onii-chan? You ok?"

"… I'm fine. Just peachy."

"… but you didn't complain about doing work."

"… Aha… for my cute little sister, Onii-chan will gladly do any request." His voice was plain and monotonous, plus with that creepy line it made both Komachi-chan and I grimace.

" _Uwaa…_ that's so gross. Yui-san, please forgive my Gomii-chan for being so gross."

"Eheheh, it's fine. Hikki's nice side wins out more than his creepy side these days."

"Hmm, well I guess. Anyway, do you wanna help me out in the kitchen, Yui-san?"

"U-Umm, sure."

I made to get up…

But I couldn't.

"Eheheh, I think my legs fell asleep."

They were numb. Completely numb.

We were sitting for too long!

"I-It's fine, Yui-san! Take your time! Komachi will start preparing first. Gomii-chan, make sure to take care of Yui-san better! Don't make her study until her legs go to sleep!"

"How is that even my fault?"

"You're so hopeless, but Komachi still loves that side of Onii-chan. Ah, that scored me a lot of points!"

Komachi-chan closed the door behind her after that.

The two of us sat in silence.

Complete and totally awkward silence.

…

…

…

"Hikki…"

"… What?"

…

…

"A-After dinner… can I have the rest of my reward?"

" _Guh!"_

* * *

What would you do for love?

Wow, that's like, totally heavy, right?

But yeah, what would you do?

...

I guess that's not really something easy to answer. As for me, I'd just do my best. Even if that meant going beyond what I knew I was capable of.

I'd change for him.

I'd get better for him.

I'd love him despite all the little and big things.

No matter how far away he would go. No matter if it will take me days, months, or years. No matter how many others there were.

For him. For that kind, caring, self-sacrificing dummy.

I would do it.

Because…

He's my one and only, Hikki.

* * *

 **AN: Soooooooo how was it? I might have gone a bit overboard in some areas but I wanted to test out the waters a bit. The one thing I didn't like last chapter was that the fluff part kinda ended a bit too short for my taste. So I decided to extend it by just a bit more. Hopefully it didn't come off as too much.**

 **So regarding Yui, yeah this chap was actually harder for me to write. I intended for Yui to be more focused in obtaining her own happiness. After all that she's been through the one thing that stood out to me was her character growth. She went from being content with putting other people before her to straight up pushing Hachiman and Yukino into moving forward, with the expense of massacring her confession of her feelings to Hachiman. She's not all kind and fluffy, she's willing to go the distance even if it meant playing the manipulation card on her best friend. (But we all know it was for Yukino's own good and for Hachiman to break the status quo)**

 **So yeah, I hope I got it across how she's matured. And also that she has sensitive ears XD**

 **The next girl will be our** **favourite foxy kouhai, look forward to it. This is KitsuneLovers signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Iroha)

**AN: Am I alive? Yes. Am I busy? Yes. Am I still writing? Kind of.**

 **I'm 5 months away from finishing my degree. Between exams, assignments and conducting my final year report, there's just no decent time to focus on writing all day which I love to do. Please don't ask me when I'll update Push Back in the review section of _this_ story. You can harp on in the review section over on that side instead. It's sad to say for those eagerly waiting, but I have a life. And life takes priority over hobbies.**

 **But that doesn't mean I can't write what I want to write when I have the time. So here you go, a little present from me for the holidays. Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: My Senpai, My Hero**

Hikigaya Hachiman.

Where do I even start with this guy?

First impressions? Creepy. Especially the eyes. Something about how strained they always looked made him out to be a bit weird in my book.

He was also deceptively observant. He saw through my cutesy act the moment we met. It was kind of disheartening. Average guys would have fallen head over heels the moment a cute girl even glances their way.

Of course, as I got to actually know him; about the man hidden away from all the bright-eyed boys I'm used to grabbing my attention; the words creepy and unnerving just wouldn't stick.

Helpful.

Responsible.

Smart.

… Kind of attractive… Ok, he's actually pretty good looking as a whole, but don't tell Senpai I said that!

The only reason I ended up interacting with him was due to a troublesome problem I got caught in. I wanted him and the service club to find a way to pull me out of being StuCo President.

His solution? To convince me to take up the position.

Yeah, pretty stupid… but I ended up going through with it in the end. What? He made a good argument! Senpai says I'm sly and manipulative, but honestly, he's even worse than me!

Of course, just like he said to me on that day in the library, there were plenty of advantages to the position. One of them being, a good excuse to play the helpless _kouhai_ for help. I'd use this to grab a certain handsome senpai's attention… but I went and used it on him instead.

Love works in mysterious ways I guess.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to the community center today. I'm sure it was hard to organize a meeting on such short notice, Isshiki-san. I'm still quite new to this and Tamanawa-senpai was insistent I do this even when he's sick, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

The person that was currently addressing me was the new student council vice-president of Kaihin-Sougou. Like the rest of Kaihin's council, he was quite a looker. He also was less troublesome to deal with than Tamanawa so that's a plus in my book. In fact, anything is better than dealing with Tamanawa.

"No, no, please I don't mind, Kanzaki-san. Ever since last year, Kaihin and Soubu have been keeping close contact with one another. Meeting the new president of our sister school is important in keeping that relationship going. Plus, I understand perfectly how tough it is adjusting to the title and the responsibilities that come with it. It wasn't that long since I took up the position as well. With time and a bit of help I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time."

Was I laying on the helpful fellow president card a bit thick? Yeah, pretty much. But hey, it might make things easier down the road.

"Isshiki-san… thank you. I appreciate your words. Actually, if you don't mind…"

Uh oh.

Hold up, dude. I recognize those words. Please don't ask-

"Are you free right now? I'd like talk with you a bit more. About council matters and such."

-me out…

Oh boy. Better nip this one in the bud.

"Sorry, it's already kind of late."

"Then how about another day? Sometime tomorrow perhaps?"

Okay, he's insistent. Maybe something less subtle.

"I'm sorry. I'm not free. Semester exams are just around the corner so-"

"Yes, that's understandable. Then how about after our exams? We can discuss things without worry if it's like that."

… I take back what I said about Tamanawa being less annoying. Somebody help me already!

"Oi, Isshiki, what's taking so long?"

There, standing at the doorway with all his disgruntled glory, was my hero.

"You told me to wait outside once I booked the rooms for you since you said it was just going to take a moment. Come on, it's getting late."

"Right! Sorry for making you wait, Senpai. Kanzaki-san, looks like we have to end things here. See you another time." Hopefully in a long while.

"Wait, Isshiki-san! I-Is he your…"

My boyfriend? My lover?

Eheheh, if all goes as planned, both.

But for now, my answer was just a simple mischievous smile.

* * *

After leaving the community center, the two of us were now waiting at the station for our train ride back home to arrive.

"So he was trying to ask you out… I see."

"Senpai, why do you sound so disinterested? Aren't you the least bit worried over what almost happened to your sweet kouhai?"

He snorted lightly at my words, "Yeah, right. I'm sure it was your fault you got into that mess in the first place."

"It was _so_ not my fault."

"Let me guess. You came into the meeting, all sly and foxy as always, put up a nice little friendly act, probably along the lines of _helping a fellow president out_ , and he stupidly ended up falling for it. Did I get anything wrong?"

That's too specific! Were you actually there the whole time?!

"… Has anyone ever told you how annoying your perceptiveness is?"

"Actually, yes."

"Girls don't like overly perceptive guys, Senpai."

"She said the same thing too."

"… Excuse me, _she_?"

"The train's arriving."

Don't change the subject!

Even if I wanted an answer I probably wouldn't get it. He can be pretty tight-lipped if he wants to, especially if it's about any of the girls in his life. Yeah, girls. That includes me of course. Despite his attitude, he's actually quite the player. Or maybe it's _because_ of his attitude that he was? Not like he ever notices.

When the train arrived I just noticed the large amount of people waiting to get on.

"It's pretty crowded now."

"It's already half past five. For some people, work hours just finished and the majority want to get home fast. Come on, if we don't hurry we might not be able to get on."

"Wait, Senpai!"

We rushed to the doors as soon as those coming out of the train were through. I managed to squeeze in but eventually got pushed around due to the still increasing amount of people.

"Ow! Wait! There's no need to push!"

I let out a squeak when I felt a hand brush against my rear.

"Hey!"

I couldn't tell who did it, and even if I did I wouldn't know if it was intentional or by accident. And all this shoving isn't making things any easier!

I felt my heart jump when someone suddenly grabbed my hand. Before I could say anything I was pulled along until I found myself standing in the corner with much needed breathing room.

"Oi, you ok?"

By the sound of that voice, I instantly knew who it was. Turning to my savior, I had to strain my neck to look him in the eye since we were literally standing less than a foot apart. Jeez, Senpai, why'd you have to keep growing? I'm already so short; don't make it harder for me to reach you!

When I finally caught his eyes I couldn't help but blush at the look of concern in them. Yui-senpai was right. His eyes have gotten nicer to look at.

"T-Thank you, S-Senpai."

I'm stuttering because I'm out of breath, not because of the fact we're literally inches apart!

Senpai suddenly grunted and moved ever closer to me. His chest was now barely centimeters away and the only thing stopping me from bumping head first into him was his arms that were braced against the wall behind me.

T-This is… _K-K-Kabedon!_

"Damn idiots and their shoving. Sorry, Isshiki. Just bear with this for the moment."

Oh sure. No problem. Just let me check if my heart stopped beating… Oh, it's fine. Just going a mile a minute is all. No biggie.

He was now literally a human wall that separated me from the crowd. The act was so sweet and considerate that it made me warm all over. I leaned back against the wall to get enough distance to calm my beating heart. At the angle I was looking at him, I could see how much he's changed from the time I met him.

His hair has gotten longer. It was also slightly messier from before. I usually like it if boys keep their hair short with a bit of style, but his current look gave him somewhat of a bad-boy feel. He was also taller, shoulders broader. Probably from all the time he spends exercising with Totsuka-senpai nowadays. Boys really don't stop growing, huh?

Mama says men are like wine. The longer you wait, the better they become. But don't wait too long or someone else will snatch that bottle from the shelf before you.

Words to live by, especially with the current competition.

"What's up?"

It seems I got caught checking- _observing_ him.

"Senpai, do boys usually change this much so quickly?"

"Huh? I… guess? Not like I notice these things. Just chalk it up to maturity. We're all growing up every day at our own pace. Why'd you ask?"

"It's just… Senpai seems to be maturing so quickly these days. It kind of feels like you're… moving further ahead?"

"Well, I'm already in my 3rd year. College and university are not that far away from me anymore. Guess I'm slowly becoming an adult in the eyes of the world."

You're already a good man in my eyes, "But it feels kind of lonely actually… I guess I need to mature a bit too. Haven't exactly changed much myself."

"What are you talking about? You've grown plenty since I met you."

"Huh?"

"You're not the same bratty kid who couldn't handle a serious job on her own anymore. You used to call on me to help you on the more serious occasions almost all the time before. Nowadays you handle all these things yourself. It's been months since you've relied on me to bust you out of a problem. Not that I'm complaining."

I stared up at him, stunned at his words. He was right. When was the last time I relied on him to solve my problems? These days I only ever call out to him to carry stuff around, and that's just an excuse to spend more time with him.

Heh, guess I have matured a bit.

"You're still as sly as ever though. Work on that and you'll be just fine."

" _Mou,_ Senpai, if only you kept your mouth shut then the moment would be perfect. You still have so much more improvement on the delicacy part of being a man. I don't know how Komachi could stand living with you and your sarcasm."

"Live with someone long enough and you'll eventually grow fond of them whether you like it or not. And those are Komachi's words, not mine."

"You siblings are a lost cause."

A sudden wobbly turn caused the crowd to shift slightly from the inertia. Senpai grunted as he strained against the bodies of strangers that pushed unintentionally against his back.

"S-Senpai, you don't have to keep doing this."

"Would you rather be squished between sweaty old men that aren't afraid to cop a feel?"

I instantly pinched the front of his shirt and glared up at him, "Don't you dare move from your spot. I'll never forgive you if you do, Senpai."

"… Geez, I was only joking."

"It's not funny. Before you pulled me here, I felt something brush against me just a moment ago."

"What?"

I closed my eyes and sighed in exasperation. He can be pretty unfocused at the weirdest of times.

"I said-"

I felt my breath hitch when I looked up and noticed the look in his eyes. Something I've never seen on his face. I don't think even the others have ever seen such an expression.

He was angry.

Like, _**really**_ angry.

Those pools of grey were smoldering, and the tight frown he now sported felt so wrong on his usually taciturn image.

"S-Senpai?"

"… Did you get a look at who did it?"

No. And if I did I'm too afraid what you'd do if I pointed the person out.

He narrowed his eyes even further when I didn't immediately answer. He turned away from me and began to scout the crowded train for anyone that looked like a potential sleazebag. The people around us began to notice the currently pissed off teenager that looked ready to murder with his eyes alone.

I couldn't stand how he was acting and tugged at his shirt to get his attention back to me. I hurriedly whisper shouted at him to turn my way.

"Senpai! Senpai! … Hachiman!"

It seemed using his given name did the trick as he quickly turned back to me.

"What?"

"Just-Just calm down will you?! You're scaring me here…"

His eyes widened in surprise at my words. Slowly, he began to calm down and a complicated look took over.

"Sorry, Isshiki. I… umm… ugh…"

It was the first time I've ever seen him so exasperated before. He was even out of words at the moment.

"It's… It's ok, Senpai. Everything's fine."

He still didn't look convinced. That sullen look of his made my heart squeeze. I impulsively reached up to place a comforting hand on his cheek.

"It's fine, Senpai. You already pulled me here before anything serious can happen. I'm safe and sound right here. So it's fine…"

"… Alright. As long as you're ok."

Stay by my side and I'll be ok forever.

I slowly and reluctantly pulled my hand away. His stoic gaze had returned, but there was a hint of something in them that warmed my chest.

Protectiveness?

Affection?

I can't seem to put a word on it. But it's fine. As long as that gaze was for me, I'm more than ok.

The next stop had arrived, but it seemed more people came in than out. I noticed his arms were already getting tired from the strain.

"Senpai, it's ok. You don't have to go this far anymore."

"You're gonna end up squeezed against the wall if I don't. Not much breathing room for the both of us if I stop."

… You know what? That doesn't sound so bad.

"Senpai, I have a solution."

I reached up to his arms and pulled them down to reposition one hand behind my head and the other around my back. The new position forced him to move closer to the point where we were now leaning against each other. Actually, to others, it would look like he was embracing me.

"O-Oi, Isshiki-"

"Isn't this more comfortable, Senpai?"

"I-It is but that's not the-"

"Then it's fine."

I leaned my head back against his hand that served as a warm cushion against the train wall.

Yes. This was definitely more comfortable.

I looked up at him and sure enough, he was as red as the tomatoes he hates. I'm sure my face was just as bad. Still, it was an adorable look to him. I couldn't help the cheeky smile that graced my lips.

"What's wrong, Senpai? Got something cynical or sarcastic to say?"

"… _Haaah_ … Yup, still as sly as ever."

I don't mind. After all, you're the only one I can show this side to. The foxy and sly Isshiki Iroha that only you can see.

The _genuine_ me.

Only for you, Senpai.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap. This was fun to write. To tell you the truth, Iroha is one of my favourites in the show. There's something about her that just does it for me. It also helps that her relationship with 8man is the least toxic among the girls. Plus whenever her VA dips her voice to that sweet husky undertone as she whispers into 8man's ear... man, what a lucky guy. Bloody lowkey Riajuu. GO EXPLODE DAMN IT!**

 **Anyway, since I'm done with the main three, I guess this leaves the side girls next.**

 **Saki,** **Shizuka,** **Haruno,** **Yumiko,** **Hina,** **Totsuka,** **Kaori.**

 **Did I miss anyone? Well, this is how it's going to go. Out of all of them, the next likely one I'll write would be between these three:**

 **Saki**

 **Hina**

 **Kaori**

 **So pick who you want to see next chapter guys. And do leave a decent review about how you felt about this chapter as well. With that said, I'll see you guys next time. Happy Holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Saki)

**AN: God this took forever. You know how you just keep thinking up a scenario, writing it down and it turns out like shit? Imagine that for FOUR FREAKING MONTHS! I literally was stuck brain dead on how to even do this chapter right! I rewatched every scene with that had Kawasaki, read every minuscule part she had in the novel, and STILL I couldn't come up with anything good to write.**

 **Until this week that is.**

 **Now I don't know how people will receive this chapter. I honestly was squeezing my brain dry while writing this. So if you don't like it then too bad for you and me. I hope you Saki fans enjoy this.** **I honestly was so close to giving up and just start writing about Orimoto, the runner-up for last chapter's voting. But I knew if I did that then I wouldn't forgive myself. And also the Saki-fans would hunt me down like it's open season.**

 **And now I'm done ranting. You can all proceed to the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cold Rainy Day, Warm Stormy Night**

I've never been fond of rain.

It's a cumbersome weather. Makes doing certain chores harder. Makes going out a hassle. It didn't help that getting caught in the rain gets you wet and prone to sickness; which unfortunately for me is happening right now.

I cursed under my breath and ran for cover as rainwater showered my person. Just my luck that today of all days is when I forget to pack an umbrella or wear a hoodie. I clutched my bag to my chest in an effort to keep it dry. It would be a nightmare if any of my books get soaked.

I rushed through the familiar street of my neighborhood. Just around this corner will be a park and-YES! Shelter!

I rushed forward and literally jumped under the canopy of the park gazebo. Haggard breaths escaped me as the small bit of adrenaline in my system slowly began to fade away. Placing my bag down, I took a moment to assess my clothes. My shirt was soaked through even the camisole I wore underneath. My jean shorts fared a bit better but my stockings were uncomfortably wet and clingy.

I sat on the open bench to slowly catch my breath and to check the condition of my bag. It was a bit wet but I managed to keep it and the contents inside dry. I checked my watch, noting the time to be only half past six.

"Need to send a text or they'll get worried. Maybe I can get Taishi to fetch me with an umbrella. I'm only a few streets away…"

I fished my phone from my pocket to do just that… only to let out a suffering groan.

Of all the times to get a dead battery… my luck is so screwed today.

…

…

"Looks like I'm going to have to wait this rain out."

With that said, I got to work on drying myself. Let's get these stockings off first. Damn things are starting to chafe.

It was when I was halfway removing the second stocking that I suddenly hear the sound of splashing water. I looked up and almost jumped up in surprise when I spotted a hooded figure rushing over. The second he was under cover he crouched over exaggeratedly with a hand on one knee to catch his breath. The other hand was clutching a large paper bag to his chest.

I couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive at this stranger's presence. While his intentions were most likely just to seek cover from the rain, the feminine part of me was automatically cautious of him.

"Haah… haah… stupid rain."

I felt a sudden nagging feeling rise up at the sound of his voice. I couldn't help but question the fact that it sounded oddly… familiar.

Of course, I got my answer the second he pulled down his soaked hood.

Long and messy black hair was revealed under the hood, framing sharp facial features to a roguish degree. His eyes, at first glance, seem either dead to the world or pathetically lethargic. But that was all on the surface. Those pools of grey held a very… _subtle_ keen edge to them that complemented the acute mind I know he possessed.

Recognizing him for who he was, I couldn't help but call out to him. His name left my lips in a whisper that was somehow audible through the rain.

"… Hikigaya…"

He jerked a bit in surprise at the sudden call before slowly turning to me. When our eyes met I felt my throat tighten ever so slightly.

"Kawasaki…"

We stared at each other for what felt like the longest time. Being under his gaze made my heart drum as loud as ever, the sound only I could hear almost drowning out the rain.

"… You're drenched."

Well of course he's drenched. He got caught in the rain!

"Yeah… that's what happens when you get caught in the rain."

The deadpan tone in his voice made my stupid statement sound even more ridiculous. My whole face burned up as my social-mental-health took a haymaker of a hit.

"You don't seem so dry yourself."

His words made me conscious of my state of dress. My wet shirt was all but see through and the only thing covering my modesty was the black camisole underneath. From my mid-thigh to feet I was bare due to removing my stockings and sneakers. I felt the blood rushing up to my face when I caught him openly staring at my legs. I quickly pulled my bag over my bare thighs in a vain attempt to cover them up from his eyes.

"O-Oi, stop staring, idiot!"

"A-Ah, m-my bad."

Only when I called him out did he awkwardly avert his eyes.

Aaaah, this is the worst.

As if to confirm my thoughts, the rain got even heavier and a strong chilling breeze passed us. The cold air made me shiver all over.

Great. I'm drenched, embarrassed and now cold. I'm so gonna get sick from all this.

"Hey, take off your shirt."

Huh?

…

…

WHAT?!

"A-Are you crazy?!"

"… Right, could have worded that better. Just do it if you don't want to get sick."

He began to take off his hoodie and it took me a few seconds to realize what he intended. A strong sense of gratefulness welled up inside me at the kind gesture.

"… Y-You could have worded it better."

I awkwardly began to comply with his intentions. It felt so weird to voluntarily unbutton and undress in front of a guy. When I slipped off my shirt he promptly handed me his hoodie while respectively looking away.

"T-Thanks…"

"… J-Just hurry up and put it on."

Well, it looks like I wasn't the only one flustered up by all this. Slipping my arms through the sleeves, I promptly zipped up all the way to my chin. While the outer side was wet from the rain, the inner layer was as good as dry. A sigh escaped me as the hoodie brought back warmth to my body. When I looked up from my little haze it was to the sight of a horribly red-faced Hikigaya.

What's wrong with him? Is it that embarrassing to lend a girl your jacket? He's even holding a hand up to his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No… just seems like your enjoying yourself."

Heh?

I looked down. My arms were currently wrapped around my person. My shoulders were hiked up and my chin was pressed to my chest. If you were looking at me from another's point of view, it looked like I was trying my hardest to bury myself into the oversized hoodie.

It felt so good that I didn't realize I was unconsciously snuggling into it.

…

…

AAAAAAHHHHH!

"N-No! I-It's j-just… I… uh…"

"I-It's… fine. I get it."

You say that but you know it isn't!

"… _Kuuhh…_ "

With a pathetic whimper, I pulled up my hood and did my best impression of a turtle and huddled myself further into the piece of comfortable clothing.

This is the worst!

* * *

" _I'm sorry, Saki. We're still not back yet from the communal hall. The meeting is going to take a while more till it's done. Thank god I decided to bring Keika and Rikku with me. Where's Taishi?"_

"He's out with his friends."

" _That means no one's at home… I guess you'll just have to wait until the rain is over, or when it lightens up at least. When you get home and if you're going to cook, just cook enough for yourself and Taishi. I'm probably going to bring the kids to see Papa and we'll eat out together for dinner."_

"Alright. I'll make do with what we have or something. See you tonight."

" _Wait, Saki. Can you pass the phone to uhmm… Hikigaya-kun, was it?"_

"Uh… ok?"

I offered the phone to Hikigaya who was looking at me questioningly as he took it. I answered him with a clueless shrug as he hesitantly began to talk to my mother.

"… Yeah… alright, I understand… it's no problem at all… ok."

It seems he was finished with whatever mom wanted to say to him as he handed her call back to me.

"Mom? What did you say to him?"

" _Just thanking him for keeping you company, sweetheart."_

I have a feeling it's not as simple as that but I didn't press it any further. We talked for a bit more before exchanging a short goodbye and ending the call.

"… Today just seems to be having it out for me." A heavy sigh left my lips before I turned to the only other person beside me.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone."

"No problem. Sounds like help isn't coming."

"Yeah. Mom took my two youngest siblings with her for a communal meeting. She'll be rendezvousing with my dad after he finishes work and they'll be eating out together."

"And Taishi?"

"Out with his friends. What about you? Why don't you give your sister a call?"

"She's not home. Sleeping over at a friend's place."

"That's… inconvenient."

"Tell me about it. It's indirectly her fault I'm stuck here anyway." He then gestured to the paper bag beside him. I took a peek inside and could see a variety of groceries. "She didn't even tell me we were running low on some stuff. Really, how cruel can you be my precious _imouto_."

Ignoring the fake tears running down the sis-con's face, I took a moment to inspect his purchases. "Chicken breasts, coconut milk, basil, spice blend… are you making curry?"

"It's practically the only thing I can make other than egg dishes and instant ramen."

I gave him an amused yet curious look. Not many boys I know could cook for themselves. I know Taishi can't even stir a pot of soup properly.

Makes me curious how good he is at cooking.

"Hey, looks like the rain is letting up."

I looked up at the sky hoping his words to be true. He was half right. While it wasn't as heavy, it still was more than just a drizzle.

"Now's probably a good time to head home."

"It can take a turn for the worse at any moment. You sure you want to risk it?"

"Yeah. My place is near the end of the street. Wouldn't take long to get there even if the rain picks up again." I wanted to argue against it but he was already standing up and holding his groceries.

Seeing him ready to leave, I couldn't help but feel a slight pang in my chest. I had the strangest urge to cry out to him to stay. To hold him back and keep me company.

But I couldn't be so selfish.

"… Well… I guess you'll be needing this back."

I gestured to his hoodie with a jittery tug. I haven't taken it off yet but I'm already starting to miss the warm comfort it provided. I pinched the zipper and pulled it about halfway down before he stopped me.

"Keep it on. You'll need it to cover yourself."

"… A-Are you planning to lend it to me or something?"

"For the moment. Don't want you getting any more wet from the rain."

What's he talking about? It's not like I'm leaving with him right now.

"You're confusing me, Hikigaya. It sounds like you're expecting me to come with you back to your house."

"That's the plan."

…

…

…

Ha?

* * *

" _Tadaima_ … I say it but not like anyone's gonna answer."

I shuffled my feet with a bit of unease as I awkwardly stood at the entrance of Hikigaya's home.

How did it even get to this point?

" _W-What?"_

" _Your mom asked me to look out for you during the call. Wanted me to stay with you at least until the rain ended or we somehow managed to get you back home."_

" _A-And how does that equal me following you back to your place?"_

" _Isn't it obvious? Figured I'd kill two birds if I just sheltered you at my place until the rain is over. Now c'mon let's go."_

"You're gonna catch a cold just standing there."

I jumped a bit as his voice broke my thoughts, "A-Ah… pardon the intrusion…"

Seriously, why am I being so timid? It's not like anything is gonna happen. He's not that kind of guy.

I followed after Hikigaya into a large living area. I glanced around from where I stood at the door. The kitchen was simple like most houses, separated only by a counter. The dining table was smaller than the one in my place, but that's a given since this was meant for a family of four rather than six. The rest of the living space was as cozy as it can get, what with the large couch, flat-screen TV, and bookshelves filled to the brim with texts.

"Your family must like to read a lot."

"Everyone except my sister. Most of that belongs to my folks so you'll find a lot of classics." He answered me from the kitchen where he was busy putting down the new groceries. "You should probably take a bath to properly warm up. Wait here while I prepare one."

"You don't have to go through the trouble."

"I don't, but I've got something called a conscious. Don't want to be the one responsible for you getting sick. Now just wait here."

Before I could say anything else he was already out the door.

… That was so… roundabout. Couldn't he just admit he was worried? Is he a _tsundere_ or something?

It was a while later when he came back and showed me where the bathroom was. I thanked him for the courtesy which he just played off nonchalantly.

"I'll be in the kitchen while you freshen up. Just shout if you need anything."

"Alright."

Then he left me to my own privacy. I let out a tired sigh and began to remove my soaked clothes. His hoodie was the first to come off. I smiled wryly at the comfortable thing and a part of me wished I could keep it. I shook my head at the thought before folding it up and placing it next to the small clothing basket where soon enough the rest of my wet clothes went in. I couldn't help but pause for a moment as I felt a sudden nagging feeling grow at the sight.

"I can't help but feel something missing from all this… but what?"

There are my wet clothes. A clean towel for when I'm done bathing. All I need now is a dry set of-Oh…

…

…

"Hi-Hi-Hikigaya…"

My pathetically trembling voice managed to carry itself across the hallway. Hikigaya came out to the sight of me peeking my head out of the bathroom door. His face instantly grew red at the sight and I can't blame him. I was basically naked save for the towel wrapped around me to keep my modesty.

"I-Is something wrong, Ka-Kawasaki?"

…

…

"… Is there a spare change of clothes?"

* * *

"… Stop staring at me."

"… S-Sorry. Wasn't my intention."

"Yeah. Right."

"… Well… can you blame me?"

"… N-No… b-but have a little self-restraint, would ya?"

"Trying my best."

…

…

"It… looks good on you."

"… Just shut up and cook."

I tried my best to suppress it but the warmth in my cheeks betrayed the growing blush on my face. What a stupid boy, getting excited over the fact I was wearing _h-h-his_ clothes. It's just a T-shirt and track pants!

I decided to clear my mind by focusing on the task before me. My hands moved in practiced motion as a chopped the few vegetables before me before moving on to sauté it with some mushrooms. I glanced beside me at my cooking partner. The curry he was stirring up smelled appetizing from where I stood. A small ding resounded near us. Looks like the rice is ready.

"Finished?"

"Give me a few minutes till they're a soft brown. Are you done with the curry?"

"Yeah. I'll grab the plates and prepare the table."

A few moments later and the both of us sat across the other, freshly cooked food before us.

" _Itadakimasu._ "

…

…

"… Delicious…"

"… Thanks. Your vegetables taste good too. Would have been better if you hadn't added in tomatoes."

"Don't be picky."

…

…

"I'll remember that next time."

* * *

"Thank you for the meal."

The two of us sighed in unison as we gave thanks for the food in our stomachs. Without even thinking about it I began to pick up the dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that. You're a guest so just leave it to me."

"You say that but you're not moving to stop me."

"It's bad to move around with a full stomach."

"Is that mouth only made to spout bullshit?"

"Words are words. It's up to the interpreter whether it's bullshit or not."

"So bullshit it is."

I placed the dirty plates in the sink and began to clean up. It wasn't a moment later that another pair of hands made to help me.

"… What was that about moving with a full stomach?"

"I'm just burning calories. Don't want to end up like Zaimokuza."

"… Idiot."

…

…

"… The curry."

"Hm?"

"It was good. I'm surprised you actually have any home skills. Here I thought you were just a cynical lazy bum."

"You should never underestimate the abilities of a future house-husband." I rolled my eyes at that.

"You still talking about that crap? You're a third year now. Have you even considered what you're _actually_ going to do after you graduate? Your future is not something to joke about."

I expected him to pull another cryptic remark on me; His usual bullshit about useless efforts and slave-labor salarymen.

I didn't expect the look of silent contemplation as he mulled over my words.

"… My future, huh?"

A particularly heavy sigh escaped his lips as his stilled for a moment. There was an unreadable look in his eyes but it quickly disappeared before he resumed with the dishes. "I've always preached about how society is a broken mess of hypocrites and attention seekers. How the working world only cares about what you can bring to the table, not giving a damn about your personal life as they work you to the bone for the benefit of the company." He turned to me with a sardonic half-smile, "You should know well how right I am about that last one."

I did.

I see the effects of how screwed up our country's work ethics can do to people. Heard enough sob stories from drunk workers when I worked at the bar to get a good picture of the dirty side of corporate labor. And part of that fault lies in our own people.

We're all natural workaholics.

Perfectionists.

People pleasers.

There's a reason we're the best in the world when it comes to our service industry. Can this be considered a good thing? Well if you believe sacrificing time with family, friends and personal leisure for the sake of work at the expense of mental and physical health then sure. Source: Every middle-class working parent.

Thanks, Mom & Dad.

"The whole house-husband thing is just me pulling excuses out of my ass. To work is to lose, my go-to motto in life… at least, it was…"

There was something in his expression now that ached my chest. The wistful smile on his face looked painfully out of place and his eyes held a sense of melancholy to them that pulled at my heartstrings. But just as soon as it came that look disappeared, replaced by his usual lax countenance.

"You don't need to worry about my future. All that's been taken account for, at least for my education at least. I'm not the type of person to do things that won't benefit me in the end."

…

…

"You've changed."

My words gave him pause, "… In what way?"

"In… your outlook I guess. Maybe it's because I don't interact with you often so I've always had a basic impression of the type of guy you are; an idiot who's too damn cynical and pessimistic for his own good. I always thought you annoying because of that. Though, you can be kind of caring in a backward sort of way."

"Thanks for adding the last part. I was about to seriously cry if you didn't."

"See _that_? That right there? That's why you're annoying."

"My obviously irresistible yet stunted personality aside, I'm sensing another 'but' coming soon."

Again, I rolled my eyes at him, "… but, you've always had this strong personal side to you as well. It's like you're this boat in the middle of the ocean and the waves keep crashing into you yet you refuse to topple over… at the same time though you're too scared to set a course to a proper destination."

"… That's… an accurate analogy. A scarily accurate analogy. You've been stalking me or something, Kawasaki?"

I lightly smacked his shoulder for that, "Don't start talking shit, idiot. I've got better things to do than to waste time stalking people."

"Ouch. And here it sounded like you cared."

Well, it's natural to care for the person I like.

"Do you want me to get to the point or not?"

"Please, continue to deconstruct my character."

"Dumbass… Like I said, you've changed ever since we became third years. Maybe somewhere after the start of the semester? You became… more focused. It's like you've finally found something… something to finally push you to sail that boat of yours."

"How could you tell? I don't feel like I've changed much these past few months."

I blew an unladylike snort at that, "Please. It's not like you were trying hard to hide it."

"And how would you know?"

"Miura."

And with that one word, that one name, I could see his whole visage take a whole 180. He literally paused for a good two minutes before burying his face in his wet hands with a groan.

"… It wasn't intentional, damn it. I was just helping her. I didn't expect her to… _ugh_ …"

Even with his face covered up, I could still see his ears burning red all over. An uncomfortable sense of jealousy began to well up inside me but I kept it under wraps. If this little reaction from him can twist me this way I'm scared to think what it does to Yuigahama and Yukinoshita.

"Haaaah… whatever. What's done is done and I'll have to live with that fact. Even when it's a pain in the ass to deal with." He says as he straightens back up.

"… If you feel it's a pain then why do you even bother with her?"

There was a long pause at that. He had a faraway look as he mulled over an answer.

"… Because she's being genuine…"

That… was not what I expected. What does he mean by genuine? Something real?

I was about to ask him to elaborate.

Then Mother Nature decided to be a bitch and scare the shit out of me. The only warning given was a bright flash and not a second later the sky cried out with a crack and boom.

And then the lights went out.

 _ **KRAKA-BOOM!**_

"KYAAHH!"

"Son of a bitch!"

I jumped in fright and instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing to me, which happened to be Hikigaya's arm.

"Hi-Hikigaya?"

"Bloody storm must have caused a blackout. Either that or something tripped."

Another loud boom made itself known and I gripped his arm even harder.

"Argh! Kawasaki, you're digging your nails into my arm!"

"S-Sorry!"

"I-It's fine. Just don't grip so hard."

"Right…"

"We need to find a light. You got your phone on you?"

"It's dead, remember?"

"… Ok, mine is just on the dining table. C'mon."

I felt myself get tugged along as Hikigaya navigated in the darkness easily enough. It only took him a short moment to find his phone. The second he opened his lock-screen the room was partially lit up. We then moved to the curtains which he pulled aside.

"… I don't see any lights from the neighbors. Looks like this really is a blackout."

"S-So what do we do?"

"Just wait it out I guess. But damn, the rain is getting crazy. Imagine if we had waited under that gazebo."

We would have been pelted by the rain and get scared shitless from the thunderstorm.

 **BOOM!**

"Ow! Kawasaki, nails!"

"I can't help it, ok?!"

I hate lightning! And with the lights out it makes it a hundred times worse!

" _Sniff_ …"

"… O-Oi, you ok?"

" _Sniff…_ I'm fine…"

"Since when is sniffling fine?"

"S-Shut up! I just… I'm just not good with these things."

We stood there in silence. Well, as silent as can be with a thunderstorm raging about.

"… Let's just sit down for now."

I didn't protest when he slowly brought me over to the couch. When the both of us sat down I immediately entrapped his arm again.

"You… You're really bad with this stuff. Even back then."

"Back then?"

"The Kyoto trip. You were practically scared shitless when we went to the haunted house. You practically ran out of there at one point."

"… I-I can't help it. I've never been good with anything scary. Horror especially."

"Compared to how you portray yourself, it really is image breaking. _Is this what Zaimokuza meant by Gap*_?" He may have mumbled that last part but since we were currently so close I could hear him loud and clear.

"Hey, don't go treating my fears as some stupid trope."

"But that's…" He stopped himself and suddenly grew quiet. I looked up at him in concern. My eyes have adjusted a bit to the darkness and I could see he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

"Kawasaki… you understood that reference?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"… You're a closet _otaku_ , aren't you?"

"… Huh?! N-No! How'd you even think that?!"

"Only one of us will understand what I was referring to." He was now looking at me with such intensity I felt actually intimidated. "Don't try to run away, Kawasaki. Are you one of us?"

"L-Like I said, I don't-"

"I'm going to leave you here alone."

"WAIT! Alright! Alright, I admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"T-That… that I like… _anime_ and _manga_ … h-happy now?"

"Very. Now I understand how you can get along with Ebina."

…

…

"… Kawasaki?"

"… Meanie."

"Huh?"

I hugged his arm tighter and glared up at him with tears in my eyes, "… Meanie."

…

"… Now that's just cheating."

…

…

"I'm sorry."

"… Idiot."

"Yup."

…

…

"What anime do you watch?"

"… Romance."

"… Straight?"

"Obviously. Just because I'm friends with a _fujoshi_ doesn't mean I'm one."

"Right."

…

"What about you?"

"Anything that catches my interest really."

"And most of the time?"

"… Romance."

"… Now who's the _Gap_?"

"Not denying it."

…

…

"My arm's getting sore."

"Not my problem."

"Can't you at least loosen up your hold?"

"… Change."

"Huh?"

"Change position."

"… My other arm?"

"No. Just lie down."

"What? What do you-Woah!"

I pushed him down on the couch and before he could get up I pinned him by the shoulders.

"… Oi, aren't you embarrassed?"

"Shut up. Don't complain."

"… I'm not."

"Then stop talking."

I grabbed my scrunchie and pulled it off, letting my hair fall free. I then promptly laid on top of him with my head on his chest. I could practically hear his heart beating now. It was rather soothing. Just what I needed.

"… Comfortable?"

"Mmm."

…

…

"Hikigaya."

"Yeah?"

"… Thank you."

…

…

"Anytime."

* * *

 **AN: Aaaaand Done. Finally! We can move on with our lives! I really have to wonder why a lot of people love Saki. I mean, I just don't get it! Somebody, please enlighten me why?**

 **So how was it? I decided to just throw caution to the wind with this one. I mean, I had to. No matter what kind of constructive scenario I wrote, it just never fit with this girl. So tell me your thoughts, please.**

 **Now to talk about some future news. I've decided to add the Moe President into the ring of females; Welcome to the fight, Shiromeguri Meguri!**

 **How about RumiRumi? Sorry, I don't do girls below the age of 14.**

 **Also, Totsuka was just a joke.**

 **...**

 **... maybe. I'm not sure. Probably a gag chapter if I do one. Meh.**

 **So now we have:** **Shizuka,** **Yumiko,** **Hina,** **Kaori and Meguri.**

 **Now cast your votes people, I'm giving it a free for all for the next chapter!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **... What? Where's Haruno? Hmm? Route locked? Hmm... _finish all routes first..._ Huh, well that's sad. Guess you Haruno fans have to wait. Too bad! See you next time! **


End file.
